The use and proliferation of paper copiers is well known. Since their introduction, photocopiers have become an essential and basic part of every office and organization. Recently, the functionality of printers and photocopiers has converged into a new device referred to as a Multi-Function Printer (MFP). Such multi-function printers have become commonplace and typically include the ability to scan documents, print documents, photocopy documents, and send and receive facsimile transmissions.
However, various studies have shown that the time lapse between a print request and the time a physical document is available for retrieval at a device affects consumer confidence in the device in terms of whether it makes their job easier or harder. Print performance also impacts office efficiency, where workflow is adversely affected by long printing times.
Particularly, adverse effects may be observed where printing times are in the range of minutes per document with documents of less than five pages. The adverse effects result in a cumbersome work experience for the users as they multitask in an attempt to make up for the long printing time. Such multitasking may actually introduce more confusion and delays into the workflow.